


first kiss

by moonjongup (nicrt)



Series: an untold kisses [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/moonjongup
Summary: "can i kiss you?"





	first kiss

taeyong whipped his head around so fast, it was a miracle he didn't snap his neck right there and then.  
  
"what?" the question coloured in shock and disbelief.  
  
was he hearing things right?  
  
lucas had the gall to look shy. "can i kiss you?"  
  
the younger of the two was currently sitting backwards on his swivel chair, arms crossed and placed at the top of the backrest. his chin rested atop of his arms, face tilted to the side. he'd been eyeing taeyong from his perch on the chair, accompanying the older one while he worked on his essay. art history essays don't write themselves, especially with only two weeks until the deadline. once he had come back from classes, taeyong had immediately thrown all his relevant books onto his bed, flipped his laptop open, sat down and got to work.  
  
when lucas had come back home - to their shared dormitory room - he had returned from one of his gym sessions. glistening with perspiration still, wearing nothing but an oversized tank top and shorts (no, he hadn't noticed; he already knew lucas had left in that outfit), lucas dropped his gym bag onto his bed and claimed the attached bathroom for himself.  
  
taeyong had grunted a reply, too busy biting down on his nails and worrying about whether or not the right shade of blue had been used for one particular baroque painting. when lucas was done with his shower, this time in a t-shirts and shorts again (okay, this time he did notice (like how could he not; it was the shirt taeyong liked to see lucas wear, the way it fit him so well)), he was working on the yellows by then.  
  
that was when taeyong heard lucas settle down on the chair. when taeyong glanced at the other (who grinned at him and gave a little wave) before turning back to his work. when he felt the weight of the younger's gaze become more pronounced, the longer he tried to think about how to write out this one sentence he'd been for the past five minutes. when taeyong wondered if he was overthinking things again and that lucas was in fact not boring holes at him.  
  
before lucas popped the question of course.  
  
honestly. lucas should feel ashamed for springing that on him.  
  
"why?" taeyong asked, incredulous.  
  
(no one needed to know that his heart was beating as fast as a gazelle running, blood roaring in his ears. he would vehemently deny the blush forming on his cheeks.)  
  
lucas sat up straighter, looking down at the floor and avoiding taeyong's stare. his mouth was curled into a half-smile; one cheek lifted up, tugging the corner of his lips along with it. broad shoulders lifted themselves into a casual shrug.  
  
"just 'cus," came the reply.  
  
a tiny part of taeyong's romantic side had died a little then. by tiny, he meant his whole heart did.

"what like...for fun? as a joke?" that last part came out with a little more bite than taeyong had intended.

oops.

(well, lucas deserved it. he was breaking taeyong’s heart. albeit without meaning to.)

he caught the wince though. the skin beneath lucas' eye that twitched slightly. his tell when he knew he messed up.  
  
double oops.

(shit, now taeyong felt bad.)  
  
lucas, sweet lucas. despite the cool persona he portrayed, he really was a genuine kid at heart. he backpedaled fast; it showed in the way his eyes widened in surprise and when he shot out of the chair.  
  
"no!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. standing up, towering over taeyong.  
  
"no." lucas repeated, softer. his gaze turned softer too. "i mean...just...because..."  
  
the frustrated look on lucas' face was endearing. but it also held a certain seriousness to it, a stark contrast to how the entire conversation had first began. and this was the part when taeyong became serious too. not just because he was older and felt responsible for the younger; but because what mattered to lucas, would more often than not, matter to him too.

taeyong closed his laptop and books shut, shifting them aside. then he sat at the edge of his bed, swinging his legs down beside the bed so his feet touched the floor.  
  
he inhaled. clasped his hands together. "because?"  
  
lucas looked down at taeyong. at where he sat, patient as ever. taeyong himself, watched the various expressions fleeting about on lucas' handsome face. confusion. hesitation. shyness. contemplation. and then, resolve and determination.  
  
he shuffled towards him slowly, coming to stand in front of taeyong. the latter had to lean backward, tilt his head upward, just to keep eye contact with the taller boy. then lucas dropped down onto his knees, hands coming to rest on the bed at either side of taeyong. lucas' face was levelled with his. slouching slightly, leaning forward a little. and that made the staring even more intense.  
  
someone's breath hitched. taeyong wasn't sure who's. he was too focused on the bright brown eyes looking intently at him, the cute nose that trailed down, and then the pair of full pink lips below them. their faces were inches apart. close enough to spot every beauty mark on their bare faces, far enough to actually want for more.  
  
more of what? taeyong's breath was caught in his chest. more than the friendship they already had? more than the already thin space they gave each other? more than just a flippant excuse to kiss each other?  
  
his cheeks, jaw, neck and temples felt warm. warmer than usual, warmer than when his blood vessels flushed his skin with a reddish colour. warmer because lucas had taken his hands away from the bed and placed them on either side of taeyong's face. one or two fingers on his temples, palms engulfing his cheeks and jaw whole, a finger each caught on the shells of his ears, and another touching his neck.  
  
thumbs caressing the skin underneath taeyong's eyes. gentle touches from the gentle giant. stretching out one thumb - his right one - downwards, bumping against his nose as it went. resting the pad of that thumb against his lips.  
  
they say a human's lips were one of the most sensitive parts of a human's anatomy. it proved true, because the weight of lucas' thumb felt like embers crackling to life, a flame softly igniting, within the confines of taeyong's lips. they parted involuntarily and pressed further against the thumb gently. like a kiss. chaste and new.  
  
were it anyone else, maybe taeyong would have pulled away, told them to stop. demanded _himself_ to stop. because who was he to ask for something like a kiss from him. because who was he to even dream of something like a kiss from him.  
  
but this was lucas. sweet, handsome, strong lucas. roommate. eyecandy. friend. crush. loved one.  
  
"taeyong..." a husky voice called his name.  
  
he fluttered his eyes back open. when did they close? his mouth was still slightly parted, lucas' thumb was still there. his gaze shifted, refocused. saw full lips that were so much closer to his face now, a nose that was brushing against his. eyes that were hooded, glowing and brown. looking at him. at taeyong.  
  
"because..." lucas breathed out, soft air touching taeyong's skin. "i think you want to," taeyong inhaled sharply, smelled lucas' shampoo, "just as much as i do."  
  
gentle giant, gentle hands. the thumb moved onto his cheek, and the hands pulled him forward. their noses touched, slipped past one another to make room. anticipation built upon itself, coiled tightly in taeyong's chest. a warmth buried itself deep inside his stomach, and it flipped and twisted the longer this went on.  
  
he could feel. he could feel everything about lucas. his hands on his face. his breath upon his mouth. his arms touching his shoulders. his gaze on his face. his chest leaning against his knees. his warmth enveloping around his form.  
  
their lips just one kiss away fr-  
  
chapped. lucas doesn't moisture his lips often enough. so, they felt rough against his.  
  
plump. taeyong thought full lips were wonderful. they could encompass more than taeyong's own. everything about lucas had always been larger than life.  
  
soft. because of the way his face was cradled was gentle. because of the way they kissed was chaste and simple. just two mouths pressed against each other. sensitive to one another.  
  
and maybe it was because taeyong had been dreaming and yearning for this moment for over a year now. or maybe it was because it was lucas, the one who had his heart, who was kissing him right now. that it made taeyong feel alive and aware by a thousand times more than usual.  
  
this first kiss felt like a cool breeze during summer's heat. like tasting cold water for the first time while living parched among the desert dunes. the anticipation that weighed in his heart dissipated; a budding rose that blossomed brilliantly and bright.

it was finally happening. he was kissing lucas. lucas was kissing him.  
  
but taeyong was taeyong. and taeyong wanted more.  
  
his hands wrapped around lucas' jaw and tugged him closer. the kiss deepened, pressed harder; lucas let out a small surprised noise. sparking something inside of taeyong, adding more fuel to the warmth inside of him.  
  
this kiss felt like lightning flashing across the sky, striking every nerve in his system and lighting a blaze that burned him from the inside. because as soon as he pulled lucas in closer, the latter pushed for more. more, more, more. it seemed to be the key word for their current situation.

lucas kissed him with a force, pushing them backwards onto the bed, his weight all but knocking the wind out of taeyong. he let out a surprised sound of his own, soft, locked in his throat. there was shifting until lucas was hovering over taeyong, legs tangled, torsos aligned, arms locked around their necks. somewhere in the back of taeyong’s head, a voice nagged at him, saying that lucas was moving far too fast, that taeyong was asking for too much.

somehow, taeyong didn’t care for it; didn’t care for anything as long as lucas pushed on, taking everything that was taeyong’s as his own. taking his top lip between his own and sucking gently, prying taeyong’s mouth open; deepening the kiss into a whole new level of sensitivity. the little sound that taeyong made came back with a force, a louder whimpering, muffled by the kiss. but it was a sweet music in the air, when combined with lucas’ own quiet groans. prying mouths slowly involved teeth, biting and nipping at each other’s lips. teeth changed to tongues; more specifically, lucas’, doing things to taeyong he thinks a kid like him shouldn’t know (but he wasn’t complaining - yet).

suddenly it was too hard to breathe. even with his quick and sharp inhales through the nose, taeyong felt as light-headed as his heart did. a whine escaped him, head trying to twist away, break their kiss. but lucas kept at it, held his head firm and still in his grasp as he tried to coax more melodies out of him. his fingers tightened their hold on lucas’ jaw, less of a warning and more as something to keep him grounded. his toes curled and his legs fidgeted, trapped by lucas’ so that he can’t kick him off. his whimpers were beginning to sound desperate, even to him.

was taeyong going to die by a simple kiss? he wouldn’t be surprised if he did. would he mind that he was killed by a kiss from lucas? he would, very much so.

the warmth in his gut tightened; tightened, and tightened, and -

breaking the kiss felt like a thousand suns had exploded in the space of taeyong’s mind. a wash of something very white came over him, ran through his blood and bones with a near painful sensuality. air flowed into his lungs, feeling much like the metaphorical thirst he imagined when they first kissed. needed. necessary. refreshing.

he was still gasping, partially choking, when his focus jumpstarted.

lucas was staring down at him with a look in his eyes. wonder, taeyong could see that, and something else.

“what?” oh. his voice sounded hoarse. breathless.

a grin – all white teeth and wrinkled skin – formed on lucas’ face.

“i- i've been wanting to do that.” he replied. “kiss you, i mean. i- i just didn’t know how else to ask.”

“oh.” taeyong breathed out. “well. i'm glad you did then.”

lucas looked bewildered by the response for a moment. then he let out a laugh, his whole body shaking and shaking taeyong’s along with it. and he sounded genuinely happy, in the only way lucas could: ridiculously exaggerated. and taeyong couldn’t help but join in, his own laughter mixing with lucas’, the same way it did moments before.

as they calmed down, returned from the high that they just experienced, taeyong said, “me too. I wanted to kiss you for a while too.”

too which, lucas rolled his eyes at. “i figured. you’re not exactly subtle as you think.” he smirked. “you pine.”

taeyong was offended. “i don’t pine.”

“you do.”

“do not.”

“do too.”

taeyong jabbed a few fingers at the juncture between lucas’ neck and shoulder: his weakspot.

“NO! NOT FAIR!” lucas exclaimed, half-laughing, half-cringing away from the offence. “YOU KNOW I’M TICKLISH!”

“and _you_ know,” taeyong shot back, laughing too, “you don’t talk back to your _hyung_ , your _gege_ , like that.”

they struggle and playfight for a while, lucas trying to stop taeyong, taeyong trying to tickle lucas into submission. (honestly, kids around here in this foreign country don’t respect their older siblings and older friends anymore.) they only stop when lucas was on his back with taeyong on top of him. lucas’ hands caressing taeyong’s arms, and his own caressing lucas’ face.

how strange. their confession lacked a certain type of angst taeyong often thought it’d have. they might have pined for each other yes. but as soon as lucas asked, they end up doing it with very little convincing. but then again, everything went by with far too much ease and simplicity when it involved lucas.

so…

“how about as a boyfriend?”

taeyong blinked at the question. lucas beamed up at him, taking one of his hands in his own, and kissed his knuckles affectionately. easy.

“do i get to talk back to you if you’re my boyfriend?”

so easy.

“why?” taeyong asked, eyebrow raised; teasing.

lucas shrugged. “just ‘cus.”

taeyong scoffed then, a smile slipping onto his face. he leaned down and pressed a new kiss onto lucas’ lips. hoping that more of those would come.

“alright, then.” taeyong said, “glad that you asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> i- i just- i just wanted the two to smooch okay?


End file.
